Once Upon a Time in China
by Sang H
Summary: SS Plz R&R. Xiao Lang Li is the emperor's most revered general. The thing is-he's only eighteen years old! Lies and deceit are his ways of winning the war but... (complete summary inside)
1. My Poem Regret

**(A/N)** To start off this fic, I'm posting the poem I had written for an  
English assignment, which inspired me to write this fic. Heheh, nothing  
like self-inspiration. Maybe if I finish this fic, I'll write another  
poem to end the whole thing. Start with a poem, end with a poem. But the  
last one will really be a part of the fic though. Well anyways, I hope you  
like it.

* * *

**Once Upon a Time in China  
By Sang H.**  
  
**Disclaimer -** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. Cardcaptor Sakura is  
rightfully owned by the geniuses known as Clamp.

**Summary: **Xiao Lang Li is the emperor's most revered general. The thing is, he's only eighteen years old! Lies and deceit are his ways of winning the war but how will that fit in when Li uses the enemy's sister and ends up falling in love with her?

**Intro: Regret**  
  
How simple life seems,  
When you only have to relive the same day over and over again.  
Each passing day leaves no future  
And the adventures of tomorrow are limited to our dreams...  
  
Eternity is a long time to live,  
A long time to accomplish many great schemes  
And journey on grand escapades;  
Things one couldn't imagine in an ordinary life  
  
If given the chance  
Most would dive into the pool of opportunity  
Without a care of second thought  
Of the choice that they now take.  
  
Walking one trail forever  
Without any forks or much choices,  
But perhaps an occasional twist  
Is what my life has become.  
  
Though I've carried out all my greatest schemes  
And lived through tremendous exploits,  
Achieving all my dreams and living though eternity  
Just didn't seem as magnificent as I'd hope.  
  
Bittersweet memories become a burden  
With each passing day, and friend I make-  
One that I must bear till no end.  
My heart feels hollow and dry...  
  
A life with loved ones is one thing  
But a subsistence of solitary days is another.  
I can only mourn for all the passing I've witnessed,  
And know that there will be none to lament me.  
  
My soul weeps and I am weary,  
For I am confined within the inferno that is life  
Where there is not even a trace of warmth  
But instead, incessant ice, cold and void.  
  
I think now, that if I could return  
To undying serenity, I'd be satisfied enough.  
Even with a lifetime without adventure,  
At least I would have peace at mind and warmth...

* * *

And that's that! Hmm, it may not be much of a poem, but I'm  
satisfied. I hope you liked it too. Well please review and let me know what  
you think. And please know that I am a busy person. Sometimes I've outlined  
a chapter or two, but don't have them typed down in detail. Bottom line?  
Don't expect an update on this fic every week or month sometimes. I'm  
trying to get this story down right, work through writers' block, fix  
grammar and spelling problems, research on some things and so on and so  
forth.  
Now...I'm having trouble deciding where to start off – past or future?  
You guys want it straight forward or have flashbacks? You know what? I  
don't like flashback scenes. They confuse me sometimes. So it's more likely  
that I'll start from the very beginning. Well, I can't decide, so I'll wait  
for a couple of reviews. If no one says anything, I'm gonna flip a coin, or  
go my way. Again, please review!  
- Sang 


	2. Goodbye for the Sake of Tomorrow

**(A/N)** Hello again! Thank you for those of you who reviewed so far. I was pleased and inspired to write! I'm a little surprised that the scene for my first chapter came so quickly and I already have it down without any outlining. I just got it after reading your reviews. Thank you everyone!!!  
  
Silver Wolf Girl, your idea sounded good. So that's what I'll do! So none of you get confused, this chapter is dedicated to a piece of Syaoran's past. And, honestly, I got the title for this chapter from a song that aired on the 123rd episode of Inuyasha. I can't remember the name; only that it translated into: Graduation; Goodbye for the Sake of Tomorrow. It's a really nice song. Check it out if you wanna hear it. It's sung by Tacky and Tsubasa.  
  
Ahem!!! There is one thing that I want to make clear so that there is no confusion. By next Monday, my name will be changed from Fei Li to Sang. Fei Li was a temporary name. Remember! By next Monday! Well, enough of my blabber. Here's the first chapter!

* * *

**Once Upon a Time in China  
By Sang H.**  
  
**Disclaimer -** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. If I did, I wouldn't be here in Fanfiction.Net!  
  
**Chapter 1 - Goodbye, for the Sake of Tomorrow**  
  
The day was cloudy and wet. Outside, it was raining softly, as if to indicate a loss. Yelan Li stood in front of the window of the grand library, staring at heaven's tears, troubled by the sudden turn of weather. Deep inside, she could feel there was something wrong, out of place.  
  
"Mother,"  
  
Yelan didn't turn to face her only son. She couldn't face him for she was afraid of what he had come to say. For a moment, Xiao Lang felt a little apprehensive, standing behind her.  
  
"I'm leaving home..."  
  
The blood drained from Yelan's face. Leaving...? Her son? Xiao Lang placed his hand on his mother's shoulder to offer comfort. Yelan traced the cold windowpane, and finally faced her son. Under the light of gray clouds, Xiao Lang's face was stiff and grave, but his amber eyes held a tinge of sorrow.  
  
"I can't stay here... I don't know for how long I'll be gone. Perhaps a long time; But I must seek the answers to my questions. I know I had just returned..." Xiao Lang trailed off. Yelan sighed.  
  
"I might not return..."  
  
"My son..." Yelan spoke brokenheartedly. Without him, the Clan would be without a leader. She was at loss for words.  
  
"When will you depart?"  
  
Xiao Lang turned from his mother's gaze to the carpet, his face now concealed by shadows. "Today." He said quietly.  
  
Fuutie, Feimei, Xiafa and Fanran watched quietly as their little brother packed food, an extra shirt, and his journal into a rucksack. He equipped his sword to his back and grabbed his rucksack, ready to leave, but stopped in his tracks when he saw his sisters. Feimei blinked back tears and stepped to hug her brother very tightly. His other sisters followed, sobbing. Meiling watched from the door of Xiao Lang's room. She bit her lip and clenched the door.  
  
"Your brother is leaving on a journey today... For how long, I do not know." Yelan paused, searching for the right words to say. Her four daughters sat around her silently, staring at the floor, wondering why their little brother was leaving. Yelan stood, as did her daughters and held her son's face gently. She kissed his right cheek and embraced him momentarily.  
  
"Xiao Lang, come back soon. We will take care of the house and land. Find the answers to your questions. We will be waiting. My son..." a single tear escaped from Yelan's eye and rolled down her cheek. She released him from her hug and placed something cold in his hand. Confused, Xiao Lang looked down to see the crest of the Li Clan.  
  
"We will always hold you in our hearts. Carry us in yours..."  
  
Xiao Lang brought the chain over his head and wore the crest. Now he would have something to remind him of home.  
  
"Don't forget us!" Feimei cried and handed a blue ribbon to her brother. Xiao Lang remained silent, staring confused at the azure fabric in his hands.  
  
"It's my favorite one." Feimei explained. "Please be careful. And come back soon!" With that said, she stepped back and Fuutie stepped up. She gave him a pressed peony. Xiao Lang almost smiled. Almost...  
  
"I know it's your favorite flower. May it bring you joyful memories of home while you're gone." She ruffled Xiao Lang's messy hair one last time. Xiafa and Fanfan hugged their brother tightly once more, then handed him a jar and strips of cloth.  
  
"This is medicine for if you get hurt, and cloth to wrap any serious cuts. You better come back in one piece or you're gonna get it!" Xiafa lectured Xiao Lang sternly, then her face softened and she pinched his cheeks.  
  
"Ahh! That hurts Xiafa!!!" Xiao Lang managed to escape from his sister's hands and rubbed his cheeks unhappily. His sisters merely giggled and for a moment forgot their sorrows. However, the air was once again filled with silence as a servant opened the door of the mansion.  
  
"Master Li, your horse is ready."  
  
Xiao Lang put on his straw hat and mounted a light brown horse. His mother and sisters stood at the door, and there were no tears in their eyes.  
  
"Take care of the land and house. I'll return as soon as I can." Xiao Lang turned and was about to leave but a shout from within the house stopped him.  
  
"Xiao Lang!"  
  
Meiling ran into the rain, not caring that she was getting wet and handed her cousin a polished wooden comb.  
  
"Take care, Xiao Lang," she whispered. "I haven't known you for very long, and I do not know the reason of your departure... why are you leaving when we had just returned?"  
  
Xiao Lang took the comb and put it safely in his sack along with his other possessions. He stared at Meiling's ruby eyes and turned to the library window, where a young man his age glared fiercely at him.  
  
"I can't explain." Xiao Lang replied. I can't explain that even though I've been stabbed three times, I've managed to live; that when I've acquired a deep gash, the wound disappears the next morning without a scar. No... I can't explain...  
  
"Don't worry about me. I'll be alright." Xiao Lang assured her quietly. Water trickled down her face and she stepped back, allowing her cousin to rear his horse and gallop off into the rain.

* * *

So ends my first chapter. How did you like it? I hope it wasn't too fast or boring. The next chapter will be more interesting. But it's gonna take a little while to get done, seeing as how I've got school tomorrow and the rest of the week. Once again, this was just a peek into Syaoran's past. Now is the time for you to review! Hopefully, I'll have some of chapter two typed up soon. 'Till next time!   
  
-Sang 


	3. A Plan and a Lonely Princess

**(A/N)** Hey I'm back with an update! Yay!!! I'm just glad I had time to write this chapter. Things have been pretty hectic. So that none of you are confused, this chapter takes place in the present alright? I'm thinking of just writing pieces of Syaoran's past into separate chapters. I'll warn you guys about that later okay? Hmm, this chapter came out shorter than I wanted. But it'll have to do for now.

* * *

** Once Upon a Time in China  
By Sang H.**  
  
**Disclaimer** - I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. If I did, I wouldn't be here in Fanfiction.Net!  
  
**Chapter 2 - A Plan and A Lonely Princess**  
  
Hundreds of horses carrying Chinese soldiers stampeded down a grassy hill. Their notorious leader, Xiao Lang Li leaned forward, one hand grasping the reins of the horse while the other withdrew a double-bladed sword. His soldiers followed pursuit and charged on. Hundreds of armed samurai held their ground at the foot of the slope, blades drawn and prepared to meet their enemies; their horsed general in red armor shouting out commands to his army. In a quiet instant, the two sides clashed in a deafening roar.  
  
Xiao Lang trampled over fallen soldiers and galloped through the mêlée, his eyes skimming through the fierce battle until they fell on a certain red armored samurai. Within seconds, he jumped from his horse, bringing his sword down swiftly. The blade was blocked and the red general turned fiercely, ready to slay his opponent. The general attempted to wound him. Xiao Lang, however, anticipated the attack and grabbed the blade forcefully, unarming the warrior and kicked him, leaving him off balance. In an instant, he stepped forward and then beheaded the red general of the Japan.

* * *

Servants strode around luxurious halls and rooms, cleaning or moving flower vases around. General Li strode into a grand hall, a red helmet tucked under his arm, and a samurai sword equipped loosely at his side. A solemn expression hung from his face and his eyes stared emotionlessly at the man that he approached.  
  
"General Li. What have you to report to me this day?" the man inquired. Xiao Lang bowed down and held out the red helmet from under his arm.  
  
"I hold before you the armor of the red general of Japan, as well as his sword. He was beheaded in battle and his army immediately retreated." As the emperor took the red helmet, Xiao Lang took the sheathed samurai sword from his side and held it out to his lord. The ruler examined the helmet before putting it aside on a long table and taking the sword. Xiao Lang rose to his feet and stood silently, awaiting the monarch's comment.  
  
Instead of unsheathing the sword to study the blade, he merely set it alongside the helmet on the table and strolled to the far window overseeing the palace gardens.  
  
"How long ago it was when the emperor of Japan announced his desire for my land. And so many we have lost since then." The king sighed and traced the window pane. "I want this war to end soon. However, it has been proven that Emperor Kinomoto will not be swayed from his ambition to gain my land." The emperor turned to Xiao Lang, walking back to him. He stopped a foot away and stared gravely in the general's eyes.  
  
"I leave the responsibility in your hands, Li. The red general has been slain, so Japan will not attack until another rises to replace him. Use this time to discover what plans Japan has in store for us, and sabotage it. Make it clear that we will not give up our land. Do whatever you must. I want this war to end soon."  
  
Xiao Lang gave a stiff but polite bow. "It will be done, my emperor." The king gave a slight nod and walked past the young man into another room. Xiao Lang paced up to the window where the emperor previously stood and gazed warily at the blooming tree outside. How long has it been now? How old was he exactly? Even he had lost count. A single leaf glided from the tree branch to the grass. Many lonely years had passed since he had left home, and he had only one companion who shared his secret. One who drifted around and visited him now and then.  
  
Xiao Lang sighed. Once this war was over, General Li would be dead, and he would be off to wander once more, until he could show his face when none would recognize him. The endless cycle was tiring, and with each year passing by, Xiao Lang wondered how much longer he could live a life in loneliness, without friends, family, love and happiness. Countless times, he had desperately tried to commit suicide, all which were unsuccessful. And the truth became apparent – no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't die.

* * *

A girl sat on a high tree branch, humming a slow melody to herself while fingering a white-pedaled flower. She stared at the flower's soft petal before turning her attention to the clear skies and sighed. If only everyday could be this peaceful and bright. For a second, she glanced into the open window beside her and saw that a messenger was approaching her brother/emperor. Feeling agitated, she threw the flower to the ground and looked away, but couldn't help but overhear the two's conversation.  
  
"What news from the fields?" Touya queried the man bowing before him.  
  
"My emperor... I must report unfortunately," the man on the floor hesitated "that the Red General Hasegawa was headed in his last battle against General Li of China." The messenger kept his head down, waiting for his lord's reply.  
  
Touya remained silent however, his eyes having caught sight of his little sister outside the open window. There she was on the tree branch, swinging her legs and looking tired. Though her face was turned away, he knew that she had heard the news. Times had been hard. Ever since he had decided that he wanted claim of China's lands, there had been no time to pay attention to little Sakura, and she was quite a lonely girl. She had begun eating less and less, and spent more time in her room alone.  
  
"Ohnishi..."  
  
The messenger raised his head, wondering what his emperor was thinking at the moment.  
  
"Yes my emperor?"  
  
"...I want General Asano here by tomorrow. Go now."  
  
Half confused, Ohnishi stood and nodded his head slightly. "I will, my emperor." With that said, he walked out the hall. Touya stood tall, still watching his sister with a frown on his face. He didn't voice it, but he was truly worried about her. For now, he would leave her alone. Still frowning and deep in though, Touya strolled into the grand hall.  
  
Outside, Sakura gazed wearily at the flowers and closed her eyes momentarily. Life was so lonely. She had no friends and all her brother ever thought about was war and gaining territory. Almost every day, he would be discussing battle tactics and problems about war casualties. One name kept repeating over and over. The notorious General Li of China was the most revered and skilled warrior that China had. For every battle he had charged into he would come out alive and victorious. His name alone brought sorrow to the streets of Japan.  
  
For a second, Sakura wondered how many had died in battle, what their families were feeling. Instantly, she hoped that her brother Touya would never lead a battle, especially against General Li. The one thing that scared her most was a life without her onii-chan. Sakura stifled a yawn as her thoughts drifted off. All these thoughts made her feel sleepy. Slowly she slipped into a light slumber.

* * *

Next Morning:  
  
Touya strolled through the palace gardens, admiring the peach blossoms and taking time to relax. However, the sight of cherry blossoms made him frown, for they reminded him too much of Sakura and her distant behavior. Yesterday, she had silently slipped into her room and went straight to sleep without a word to him and without dinner. As an older brother, he would have to act soon, before Sakura ended up seriously hurting herself.  
  
"Brooding over our last loss to China, I assume?"  
  
Touya kept his gaze on the cherry blossoms. "Quite the contrary Asano," he said "I'm worried about my little sister, Sakura."  
  
"I don't think it would hurt to know what is wrong with her." Asano said boldly.  
  
Touya finally turned to face the general and hardened his gaze. "I'll decide on that." He stated sternly. His face then relaxed slightly. "But... she has been distant lately, and refuses to eat sometimes. I'm afraid she'll end up hurting herself somehow. News of war hasn't been kind to her. It makes her ill."  
  
"Ah, perhaps she needs something to take her mind off of war? Other generals and soldiers are gathering for a meeting to decide how to gain advantage for our next battle. While our assembly is discussing warfare matters, the families of the soldiers can meet and spend a few nights in each other's company to forget their worries and sorrows. Perhaps the hime- sama should attend the gathering? It will surely be good for her to meet new friends." Asano proposed.  
  
King Touya rubbed his chin, deep in thought. Perhaps it was a good idea. Sakura would be safe and new company may be good for her.  
  
"Alright Asano. When is the gathering?"

* * *

And that's the end of chapter two. Please review. I'd like to know how this chapter came out for you guys. Thanks for reading!  
  
-Sang H. 


	4. Untitled

**(A/N)** Sorry for taking such a long time on this chapter. Details were hard to work out and other things have been getting in the way - including state testing. There's only one thing I want to point out in this chapter, and it's that Xiao Lang will be referred as Syaoran or Li-san. So don't be confused when I make the switch okay? Okay! I'm sure you guys want to read this chapter now.

* * *

** Once Upon a Time in China  
By Sang H.**  
  
**Disclaimer - **I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. If I did, I wouldn't be here in Fanfiction.Net!  
  
**Chapter 3 Untitled**  
  
"AND WHY SHOULD I GO?!"  
  
"IT IS MY WISH THAT YOU GO!"  
  
"I don't want to go anywhere!" Sakura cried angrily to her older brother, the king. She slammed her fist against the polished table and frowned deeply at Touya.  
  
"Sakura please understand!" Touya pleaded angrily, pulling Sakura by the shoulders. He stared into her eyes sadly.  
  
"You can't make me go. I won't go." Sakura muttered indignantly.  
  
"Just-! ... I want to see you smile again. I want to see you happy... Please go for me." He murmured these words, but Sakura caught them all. Her skin was pale and she was incredibly thin. She shivered and blinked back tears that threatened to fall.  
  
"I can't be happy. I can't. Not without you 'ni-chan." Sakura whispered. Ah, it was no use. Tears rolled down her face.  
  
Touya pulled Sakura into a tight hug, feeling tired and frustrated. "I know that. I know, Saku. Just... just try, okay?"  
  
Sakura sighed, her hands dangling limply at her sides. "Okay... I'll go..." She said in defeat. Touya released her from his embrace and dried her tears.  
  
"I love you kaijuu." He said, patting Sakura's head.  
  
She let him tease her. "Me too..."  
  
The day was dreary and bleak. A light haze settled far over hills to farmlands and sea ports. Xiao Lang strolled along the dock, taking in the sight before him. Sailors bustled by, carrying large cargos onto ships. Occasionally, they'd bump into him, but he didn't mind.  
  
"Ah! Li-san!"  
  
Xiao Lang looked up to find a tall man about his height with short, jet-black hair. He approached Li, smiling in relief.  
  
"I've been searching forever for you," the stranger panted, wiping the beads of sweat off his forehead. He grinned and straightened immediately.  
  
"Sorry. You're probably wondering who I am. My name is Yamazaki, Takashi. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." The man extended his hand.  
  
"Li, Syaoran. The pleasure's all mine," Li replied, shaking Yamazaki's hand. "Though I'm curious to know how you knew who I was."  
  
Takashi chuckled. "I was given orders to meet and guide a soldier at arriving at this very port. You've got the posture of a fighter."  
  
Syaoran nodded in comprehension. "Well, I suppose we should get going then? I wouldn't want to arrive late for the gathering."  
  
"Of course! Right this way, Li-san."  
  
Syaoran gathered his luggage and followed Yamazaki, who sauntered on ahead.  
  
The room was crowded with noisy soldiers and their families; sake was passed all around. Sakura shrank against the wall alone, watching the ladies laugh and smile as they danced with the drunken men. Inside, she hoped that no one would notice her throughout the whole night. However, amber eyes had, and a man was making his way towards her.  
  
Sakura was quite alarmed when she felt a hand slide on her shoulder and whirled around, slightly gasping and feeling somewhat lightheaded. She found herself facing a very handsome young man, about three years older and smiling kindly.  
  
"Sorry if I had startled you miss. I was just curious as to why you're standing here all alone." He said. Sakura opened her mouth to speak but closed them immediately. Perhaps it wouldn't be a good idea for everyone to know that she was a princess. She smiled weakly back but had a reply ready.  
  
"I really don't know anyone here except for the master of the house." Sakura murmured and averted her gaze to the wooden floor, leaning against the wall for support.  
  
"Hmm..." was the young man's only reply as he gazed at her. "Well, my name is Li, Syaoran," he said smoothly, "and if you ever find yourself short of company, I may be around. Perhaps we can get to know each other? Become friends, I mean. I don't really know anyone around here either because I just arrived from China."  
  
Sakura paled at the name of the country and her legs felt weak. Syaoran noticed this and immediately inquired, "Miss, are you feeling alright?"  
  
"I-I'm just not feeling very well." Sakura's small frame trembled and she fought to keep her balance.  
  
Syaoran stared meaningfully at her small body. "I can see that. Come with me. We'll get away from all this-" he motioned to the drunken men and giggling women, "nonsense." Li held his hand out to her, but Sakura looked away.  
  
"It's alright-"  
  
"You look as if you're going to pass out soon." Li cut her off. Sakura sighed wearily. "I suppose..." she murmured, taking his offered hand. Syaoran led the young girl to a small garden and told her to wait there, promising to return soon. She did as she was told and found Syaoran returning with a bowl of soup, the tantalizing scent filled the air. Sakura's stomach suddenly felt empty and she couldn't have felt any more fatigued.  
  
"Here. Drink this. It's best that you start off with soup. You can take solid food when you're stomach has adjusted." Li murmured, handing Sakura the bowl. Sakura silently took the bowl, her fingers brushing against Li's fingers.  
  
"Thank you," she said quietly, staring at the moon's reflection in the soup. She looked into Li's amber eyes in soft gratitude. She had barely known this stranger, and here he was, kindly bringing her food. "My name is Sakura." She raised a spoon to her lips, hand trembling slightly, and slowly sipped some broth. Syaoran took her hand in his, steadily guiding her.  
  
"Sakura... it's a pretty name." Li commented gently. Sakura didn't reply, but kept sipping spoonfuls of soup. He watched her, studied her while she ate. She looked like a quiet girl, young and naïve. Yes, this girl may prove useful...

* * *

(**sigh)** I really wanted to add more to this chapter, but I didn't know how I would end it. I guess three pages will have to do for now. Again, I'm really sorry for taking longer than expected to get this chapter out. And, if you feel you have to yell at me for taking longer than you'd like, go ahead. Just don't insult me or cuss me out. Flame me, or whatever. I know how it feels to find a good fic and never get to finish reading it. Well, please R&R.  
  
-Sang 


End file.
